bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell (character)
** ** ** ** **Kulyuk **Felice *Disciple **Kanon (formerly) *Subordinates **Juggernaut **Abaddon *Enemies **Summoner (major enemy) **Summoner Hall **Voldoga **Layla |aliases = Creator Maxwell |counterpart = Creator Maxwell, Inception God Maxwell }} Creator Maxwell is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is one of the four Fallen Gods who rules over the land of Mistral, Morgan, and St. Lamia as well as a member of the Divine Ten. __TOC__ Debut Appearance History Maxwell is known as the Goddess who rules over creation and rebirth, and is said to have the power to rebuild Grand Gaia from scratch. Before Karna Masta announced His plan to eradicate humanity, She had contributed to the birth of countless forms of life, and even the creation mechanical puppets. Before the timeline of the game, Maxwell had a disciple, who joined Her side in order to create a world with perfect order. However, this disciple eventually concluded that Maxwell's lack of power was the sole cause for the world's unrest, and thus, planned to eliminate Her. After he concluded that his power had surpassed that of Maxwell, he rebelled against the Creator and almost killed Her. The disciple was then exiled to Ishgria. When Karna Masta wanted to eradicate humanity, Maxwell, who was enraged by the threat humans posed to other races' continued existence and humanity's boundless desires, supported the plan. Soon after that, a fellow member of Divine Ten disappeared. Afterwards, Maxwell ambushed His disciple, who wanted to ask Karna Masta why her master disappeared. However, Maxwell's attack was interrupted by the automaton who followed the disciple, and She destroyed the automaton instead. After killed the disciple, Maxwell took the remains of the automaton and built Juggernaut from it. In the storyline, She curses Tilith after player steps into St. Lamia. After Tilith's condition worsens in Secluded Sanctuary, the player heads to St. Lamia Palace to defeat her in order to liberate Tilith from Maxwell's plight. Personality As the pillar of the Divine Ten, Maxwell saw all creatures as Her children. However, having seen humanity's endless desires and greed, She became greatly angered, and supported the plan to eradicate them. Abilities 'Endless' As one of the Four Fallen Gods, Maxwell is capable of casting Endless with unique chant, an immensely powerful magic only unique to the gods. "Bearer of the burden of resurrection With a memory that shall be soiled Children worthy of my creation My name is Maxwell Release the God that craves destruction!" 'Genesis' Genesis, an ability unique to Maxwell, is a Light elemental attack that deals AoE damage to her opponents. Notable Relationships Kanon Kanon was Her former disciple, who was exiled into Ishgria for his betrayal. Quote "Mortal Human, just as you have sacrificed so much, I shall grant you a suitable destiny.. a destiny leading to your doom!" "Struggle if you desire to remain within the cycle of creation and rebirth. I will show you the formation of a new future!" "Without destruction, rebirth is impossible. As with creation.. Be reborn with this attack and behold my new creation!" Trivia * The mock unit of Maxwell that Noel created is said to have the ability to rebuild Grand Gaia from scratch, suggesting that Maxwell is more powerful than she was perceived. * Maxwell was the first unit to drop as a 6*. * Maxwell is the only deity whose Endless has Light element; all other Endless chanted by other Fallen Gods are of Dark element. * On the official Brave Frontier YouTube, Maxwell has her own short comedy anime, titled "Maxwell Hits the City!" ** Maxwell is voiced by Yume. ** Maxwell has a programming job. * A segment in Episode 3 of "Maxwell Hits the City!" features Maxwell on the remains of Voldoga, hinting her Omni Evolution; However, the design of Her Omni doesn't have any machine on it. ** A later segment mentions that due to Maxwell's destructive singing skills, her Omni Evolution has been postponed indefinitely. This was intended as a joke, as Maxwell's Omni Evolution was announced in the Japan version. ***Incidentally, Maxwell's Omni Evolution was postponed from February 2017 to March 2017.